Songs for the Ravens
by Wonderland's Finest
Summary: A bunch of songfics one-shots turned into one big collection! The Kuroshitsuji gang has there own musical moment. Some pairings are insisted in this. Hope you enjoy!
1. Skeletons on Parade

_Hola my comrades… I have decided to write you all a series of short one-shots that are song fics __J_

_Enjoy! Please review to your hearts content!_

_~ Nero-Chan_

Song: Skeletons on Parade by Ludo

Undertaker gave a cackle of giggles while inspecting his 'collection'. From porcelain skin and soft, cold skin to full lips of tainted blue and hair of curled locks that grew no more. The closed eyelids remained ever better closed on the fair beauties. Yes, he was looking down on the dead women from another murder case, the Earl would solve with his devilish butler. They were clean now. Their skin glistening in the shaded light. He gave a soft sigh, holding one of the bodies against his own as if they were dancing in an eternal waltz.

Slowly, he descended the body back into its casket bed of velvet. Undertaker took a step outside into the moonlight and walked the cobblestone path until he reached the familiar, rich air of the church's graveyard. The headstones greeted him as he sat underneath a willow tree. Its branches created a new warmth of welcome as he gazed at all the lovely gray of the stone slabs. He took a deep breath and started belting out a song for his ever pure perfections lying underneath their blankets of grass and dirt.

"Behind a curtain of towering pines, The sun settling red. A city hidden high in the hills, comes out to honor the dead. Families somberly walk through the town, they build altars and pray. Clean the tombs and clutch rosaries, and speak of better days. From the edge of the island, they ferry back to the shore, they climb under their covers and pray a little more. In this ancient city of stones, they sigh and bow their heads. The living seem rather, well...dead."

A little bit of jazz kicked into the music he only heard with the crickets and he started to move along to the swaying trees. "Ohhhhhhh, yeah. The sun is down, the earth shakes, The wind doth howl, And I'm makin' moves all across the park, We're sitting in the dark. The caskets squeak, The trees wheeze, the crypts all creak, and toes sepulchered for months and months in dust are wiggling off their crust, whoa. Shed your shrouds, Slip your fingertips through the ground, Get those catacombs open I'm hoping you'll join us, Everybody come on out! Yeah!"

He jumped up and the wind screamed with his own voice. "What A lovely, lovely night For a drink and a parade. We'll dance until the morning light, this town should be afraid. What A lovely, lovely night For a drink and a parade. We'll dance until the morning light, this town should be afraid."

He repeated the line so his beloved friends could hear. "Candied pumpkins, sweet egg bread, we love rising from the dead. Carpals, tarsals, vertebrae, that's us clicking on parade!"

They seemed to sing clearly with their voices being muffled. "I move without any muscles, my skull's a cavernous hall. Tendons are made for pulling, my friend, I don't need them at all! Mescal in our mandibles, and porridge in our ribs, their prospects are looking quite grim. Board the mariposas now! Set sail for the quivering light ahead, We're descending on the town, the living we're scaring, nightmaring in fright, they've waited forever to bring us together..We finally wake them up tonight!"

The scabbed arms and bone-white fingers clawed through the rough patch of dirt they rested underneath. It was their time to shine now. They joined their living friend with their different tones and shrilling cries.

"Yock dehay! Yock dehay de yockity hum, The devil is happy to say. Heaven is having a hell of a time, Skeletons on parade!"

Undertaker couldn't be anymore proud of his companions for speaking once more. He took reign of the solo once again and gave out directions for the others.

"Flee the mausoleum, Fly sarcophagi. Pandemone the plaza, Tiba-fibia-fie! You ligamentary lifers, your fractured foolish plight. Pluck yourself from your gravesite! Yock dehay de yockity hum,

Heaven is having a hell of a time, Skeletons on parade! Yock dehay de yockity hum, Heaven is having a hell of a time, Skeletons on parade!"

Undertaker looked up to the sky. The beautiful black would soon turn into the morning sun and its hue of cerulean. He sighed in a sad manner and watched his friends last moment of singing. It would be torture to watch them go, but it was how it should be.

"Yockey de yockum (Hey!) The devil is happy to say (Ho!) Yockay de yockum (hey!) No one gets away (no!) Yockay de yockum (Hey!) The devil is happy to say (Ho!) Heaven is having a hell of a time, Skeletons on parade!"

It was time. The music of the night seemed to fade with Undertaker's lullaby. He guided the singing corpses back to their graves as he serenaded them back to the eternity of sleep. "Goodnight all my children now you must rest your heads, you wouldn't want the sun to catch you missing from your beds."


	2. Good Company

_This next song brings back a lot of memories from my childhood. __J _

_Its going to be a short one because of how long the song is. Enjoy! _

_~ Nero-Chan_

Song: Good Company from the movie Oliver & Company

A young Ciel Phantomhive sat down at the grand piano with his dog, Sebastian, next to his side. "Okay Sebastian, you be a good boy now and let me do my lesson." Ciel told his beloved dog and started to press the black and white keys. The canine nuzzled his head against his master's leg as he listened to the soft notes chime in the air. Ciel loved his dog very much. In fact you can say it he was his best friend in the entire world.

With the happiness in his heart, Ciel sang along to the sheet music in his adolescent voice.

"You and me together we'll be forever, you'll see. We two can be good company, you and me. Yes, together, we two. Together that's you, forever with me. We'll always be good company, you and , together we'll be. You and me together we'll be forever, you'll see. We two can be good company, you and me. Yes, together, we two. Together that's you forever with me. We'll always be good company, you and me. Yes, together we'll be…."

A boy now of the age of 12 looked out the window and at the landscape before him. His idiot of a gardener had broken the trees in half. He shook his head of blue tint locks. Ciel was in the midst of reminiscing of his tragic past. But not all was tragic. He could still remember the precious moments of his childhood. He walked out of his office and to the only room where the blundering servants wouldn't bother him.

Sitting at the familiar bench, he opened the piano case and saw the black and white keys glow with warm welcome. It has been a while since he had the comfort of playing. Unknown to him were a pair of red eyes watching him from the shadows.

_Oh Sebastian, how I miss you by my side as I played the piano as a younger. _Thought the boy. Ciel's fingers moved across the keys slowly to the tempo of the song. His mouth opened and the words flowed out almost instantly. A tear breaking into his fragile heart."You and me together we'll be forever, you'll see. We'll always be good company, you and me. Just wait and see….."

_Good night Sebastian. You will always be my number one friend.._


End file.
